HOUSE À POUDLARD
by Ivy43717
Summary: Un chase qui veut un transfert, un House curieux et une Pomfresh qui veut un assistant. Ça donne quoi? Ça donne que le Dr. House va venir foutre le bordel dans une école au bord de la crise de nerfs résumé nul, mais l'histoire pas tant que ça, hihihi
1. Chapter 1

**RÉSUMÉ**: Chase demande un transfert pour un nouveau poste en Angleterre et postule pour Poudlard, sans savoir ce que cela implique réellement. Il reçoit une lettre pour un entretien, mais, curieux et fouineux comme à son habitude, c'est house qui ouvre la lettre, qui est en faite un portoloin. Gregory House se retrouvera alors TRÈS loin du New Jersey et cet être associal et exaspérant pour toute personne normale le cotoyant viendra rendre fou une bande de sorciers qui avait déjà suffisament de problème sur les bras.

**RAITING:** T (pour sécurité, pas sûr si la fic va inclure des relations amoureuses)

**CROSS-OVER:** Harry Potter et House MD

**DISCLAMER: **Rien est à moi :(, maudit que j'aurais aimé avoir House, mais bon, j'le laisse aux autres auteurs, ils doivent bien survivre, hihihihi!

**DISCLAMER 2:** L'action de House MD se situe durant la saison 2, peu après que Chase ait appris la mort de son père et l'action d'Harry Potter se passe durant le sixième tome, MAIS!! ne pas tenir compte des Horcuxes et de tout le tralalala. Je voulais juste que Sirius soit mort (pour les besoin de l'histoire, car j'adore Sirius) et que Dumbuldore soit encore vivant et que Voldemort soit back in the field, lol. Merci de cette minute d'attention pour cette petite précision.

**TITRE: HOUSE À POUDLARD**

PROLOGUE: JE N'AURAIS PAS DÛ MANGER À LA CAFÉTÉRIA DE L'HOPITAL

D'un pas boîtant et d'un air renforgné habituel, Gregory House entra dans son bureau, en jetant son sac sur le sol et en ôtant son manteau de cuir, qu'il se servait pour sa moto. À travers la paroi de verre, il pouvait voir ses collègues (ses trois petits canards, comme il aimait bien les surnommer dans ses bons jours) déjà activé à leur paperasse. Cameron lui accorda un signe de tête et un sourire radieux, pour le saluer, auquel House ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Forman leva simplement les yeux en voyant son ex-temporaire-patron arriver. Chase, lui, ne leva même pas les yeux, puisqu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivé de House, en raison du baladeur qu'il portait sur ses oreilles.

Le voyant, House entra dans la pièce et frappa sur la table avec sa canne, juste devant Chase. Surpris, l'urgentiste blond sursauta, recula et cela entraîna la chute de sa chaise et la sienne. Tout souriant, comme s'il était fier de son action (hum... à bien y penser, il en était pleinnement fier) House se pencha vers Chase, dont les écouteurs étaient tombés entre-temps.

- On ne me dit même pas bonjour Skippy, déclara House. C'est que je vais être triste sinon et je vais passer une sale journée, donc je vais vous faire passer une sale journée et...

- Bonjour, maugréa Chase en se relevant.

- C'est mieux ainsi, se redressa House en se dirigeant vers la machine à café. Mais je vais quand même vous faire passer une sale journée, ajouta-t-il.

Il accota sa canne contre le mur, pendant qu'il se prit une tasse vide. Il se retourna vers son équipe, qui l'observait du coin de l'oeil, à l'exception de Cameron, qui le regardait fixement, les mains sur les hanches. Le regard se promena successivement de Forman, à Chase, pour finir sur Cameron.

- Quoi, s'exaspéra House.

- Vous êtes en retard de deux heures, lui fit remarquer Cameron d'une voix qui mélangeait du découragement, de la colère et de la déception.

- Juste deux heures, s'exclama le médecin. Je suis désolé, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, s'excusa-t-il faussement avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

Forman ricana, mais cela ressemblait plus à une toux discrète. Cameron, quant à elle, continuait de le regarder avec son ''_Regard Cameron_''.

- On, bon sang, s'énerva légèrement House. C'est quoi le vrai fond du problème? Vous avez parié avec Forman sur mon heure de retard et vous avec perdu?

- C'est à peu près ça, accorda Forman.

- Combien?

- À l'heure, pour 20$, indiqua Forman en pointant Cameron du doigt. Et une heure et demi, pour 50$, dit-il en pointant Chase du doigt.

- Quoi, c'est tout? Je ne vaux pas plus, s'indigna faussement House.

- Et toi, tu ne dit rien, s'offusqua Cameron à Forman.

- Je suis son boss, pas sa mère, déclara-t-il. De toute manière, on n'a pas de dossier pour le moment, donc ce n'est pas si grave.

- Je tiens à spécifier boss TEMPORAIRE, intervint House en mettant sur sucre dans son café, mais sa remarque fut masquée par la voix de Cameron.

- Mais s'il y avait eu un dossier ce matin, argua-t-elle.

- Alors je l'aurais padgé, se défendit Forman.

- Mais...

N'étant guère intéressé pas la discussion active que menait ses deux collègues (malgré le fait qu'il était au coeur même de cette conversation), House reprit sa cane et se dirigea vers son bureau, pour avoir la paix. Mais avant de fermer la porte, il haussa suffissement la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Bien que j'adore qu'on parle de moi, déclara-t-il à l'intention de Forman et Cameron qui venaient de se taire, il n'en reste pas moins que vous avez du travail.

- On a un dossier, s'étonna Chase.

- Non, mes heures de cliniques, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

Son équipe soupira et Forman se leva de sa chaise.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de faire ça.

- Écoutez M. Slim Shaddy, je pourrais faire comme notre Miss Symphatie et Diplômatie et argumenter avec vous pendant des heures et des heures ou je pourrais faire comme notre gentil Skippy et tout simplement avoir l'air abruti, mais je vais nous éviter cela à tout deux et éviter la grande perte de temps que cela occasionnera, car, en bout de ligne, vous finirez par vous rendre à la clinique. Compris?

Vaincus, et n'ayant pas envie d'argumenter avec House, son équipe soupira et sortie de la salle où ils faisaient leur diagnositic. Satisfait de son début de matinée, House entra dans son bureau et s'assit confortablement sur son fauteuil en cuir. Sur son bureau, il y avait son courrier de la veille. Il hésita entre l'ouvrir tout de suite ou vaquer à ses autres occupations.

- Voyons voir, songea House à voix haute. Wilson ne rentre en salle d'examination que dans 10 minutes, donc ça ne sert à rien que j'aille le voir maintenant... Cuddy a sa journée de congé mensuelle, donc je l'appelerais plus tard dans la matinée... J'ai déjà mangé et mes p'tits canards sont partis à la mare... Hum... Vas pour le courrier.

En fredonnant, House prit la pile d'enveloppe et les trilla.

- Pub, pub, pub, ennuméra-t-il en les lançant dans la corbeil à côté de son bureau. Comptes, dit-il en le lançant sur son bureau. Plaintes, Pub, et...

Après avoir lancé la plainte et la pub à la poubelle, House tomba sur une lettre qui était adressé à Robert Chase. Le papier était de couleur jaune et semblait faite d'un papier ressemblant au parchemin. Au coin gauche, on pouvait lire que la lettre provenait de l'Angleterre.

Ne se gênant pas pour l'ouvrir (car il adore se mêler de la vie des autres), il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia une lettre de même texture que l'enveloppe. L'encre était de couleur verte et House devina que l'auteur n'avait pas utilisé un stylo conventionelle, mais sûrement une de ces plumes que les gens riches aiment bien avoir, pour snober les humbles utilisateurs de crayons.

- _Cher monsieur Chase, bla bla bla bla... Il nous fait plaisir d'avoir reçu votre lettre pour notre offre d'emploi comme infirmier généraliste._ Ouhhhh, Chase, vilain garçon! Tu essayes de me quitter sans rien me dire, s'indigna faussement House. Pour aller où en plus? En Angleterre! Comme infirmier généraliste!

House se questionna légèrement sur le fait que si un des membres de son équipe voulait quitter son poste très bien payer pour se rendre sur un autre continent pour un poste beaucoup moins payant et gratifiant, c'est peut être parce qu'il était vraiment un boss et un être exécrable. Mais cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit deux secondes et il la chassa rapidement en se rappelant que Chase n'était qu'un imbécile de toute manière.

- Bon alors, alors... Où en étais-je... Ah oui! _L'école Poudlard serait ravi de vous avoir parmi nous. Bla bla bla bla bla_ (une école, peufff, vraiment il n'est pas imbécile, il est débilement atteint) _attendons votre venu pour un entretien. Sachant la longue distance que vous devez parcourir, nous vous accordons toute l'avant-midi de la journée du lundi 1 octobre, pour venir passez une entrevue dans les locaux de l'école. Comme le mécanisme anti-transplanage et Portoloin _(hein, c'est quoi ce truc?) _de l'école est difficile à mettre en veille, et en raison des dangers qui courent _(les terroristes? Les joueurs de criquets en colère? Ahlalala, la paranoia!) _avec Vous-Savez-Qui_ (Non, Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Qui), _il nous est impossible de vous accorder davantage. Pour accéder à l'école, vous n'avez qu'à prononcer à voix haute trois fois: ''Clatum Veracta Nictum''. Cordialement Vôtres, Albus Dumbuldore._

House reposa la lettre et éclata de rire. Cela devait être une blague et il s'attendait à voir son équipe surgir du couloir pour bien rire de lui. Mais après deux minutes d'attente, personne ne vint. Curieux et d'humeur joueuse, House décida de prononcer cette fameuse citation à voix haute.

- Hum, hum... _Clatum Veracta Nictum, Clatum Veracta Nictum, Clatum Veracta Nictum..._

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se traiter d'idioit, d'avoir perdu une minute précieuse de sa vie à avoir dit cette stupide phrase, House se retrouva propulsé, dans une sorte de spirale et de tourbillon qui lui leva le coeur. Cela sembla lui durer une éternité et pensa vaguement qu'il devrait réduire sa dose de Vicodin... Ou peut être l'augmenter, car cela faisait bien une heure qu'il n'en avait pas pris...

Toujours est-il que sa douleur au ventre fut momentanément déplacé vers une autre à son postérieur, car il attérit brusquement sur un coussin (pas suffisament efficace). L'esprit embrouillé et l'estomac retourné, House ne pu contenir son déjeuner de la cafétéria de l'hôpital et le vomit dans une petite poubelle, qui se trouvait fort heureusement là.

- Plus jamais je ne mangerais dans un hopital, maugréa-t-il.

- Est-ce que ça va, s'exclama une voix affolée.

House leva les yeux et vit une dame d'une taille forte, dans un drôle habit d'infirmière, accourir vers lui. La vue de House se brouilla et il s'entendit marmonner un:

- Je crois que je vais vraiment passer une sale journée.

Puis, ce fut le noir total.

**Alors, vous avez aimé?**

**Faites-le moi savoir!**

**Kissy!**

**IVY**


	2. QUOI!

**RÉSUMÉ:** Chase demande un transfert pour un nouveau poste en Angleterre et postule pour Poudlard, sans savoir ce que cela implique réellement. Il reçoit une lettre pour un entretien, mais, curieux et fouineux comme à son habitude, c'est house qui ouvre la lettre, qui est en faite un portoloin. Gregory House se retrouvera alors TRÈS loin du New Jersey et cet être associal et exaspérant pour toute personne normale le cotoyant viendra rendre fou une bande de sorciers qui avait déjà suffisament de problème sur les bras.

**RAITING:** T (pour sécurité, pas sûr si la fic va inclure des relations amoureuses)

**CROSS-OVER: **Harry Potter et House MD

**DISCLAMER:** Rien est à moi :(, maudit que j'aurais aimé avoir House, mais bon, j'le laisse aux autres auteurs, ils doivent bien survivre, hihihihi!

**DISCLAMER 2:** L'action de House MD se situe durant la saison 2, peu après que Chase ait appris la mort de son père et l'action d'Harry Potter se passe durant le sixième tome, MAIS!! ne pas tenir compte des Horcuxes et de tout le tralalala. Je voulais juste que Sirius soit mort (pour les besoin de l'histoire, car j'adore Sirius) et que Dumbuldore soit encore vivant et que Voldemort soit back in the field, lol. Merci de cette minute d'attention pour cette petite précision.

**JUSTE ENCORE UNE FOIS, POUR CEUX QUI AURAIT PU MAL COMPRENDRE, NE PAS TENIR COMPTE DE L'ACTION QUI SE PASSE DANS LE SIXIÈME TOME D'HARRY POTTER!! ÇA DEVAIT JUSTE ÊTRE APRÈS LE CINQUIÈME, POUR LA MORT DE SIRIUS ET LE FAIT QUE DUMBULDORE SOIT ENCORE NE VIE. MERCI ENCORE POUR CETTE MINUTE D'ATTENTION.**

**TITRE: HOUSE À POUDLARD**

CHAPITRE 1: QUOI

Lorsqu'House se réveilla, ce fut à cause de la forte douleur qu'il ressentait à sa jambe. Pareille à une morsure de chien. Sa jambe semblait inerte et ne se faisait ressentir que par la douleur. Le diagnosticien avait l'impression que son coeur lui battait entre ses deux tempes. Il grinça et grogna comme seulement lui pouvait le faire.

Il entrouvit les yeux et une lumière aveuglante de l'éclairage l'ébloui momentanément, car une tête de femme vint se placer au-dessus de lui. C'était la dame qu'il avait brièvement entrevu à son arrivée.

- Vous allez bien, demanda-t-elle. S'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituelle durant le voyage de votre Portoloin, s'inquieta-t-elle.

Un Portoloin... Cela rappela quelque chose à House, mais il ne s'en souvint pas tout de suite... Ah oui, cette satané lettre que son imbécile d'urgentiste blond australopithèque (Australien en d'autres termes. Il était vraiment vache, mais House s'en fichait car il avait un mal de chien.) avait reçu. Il se souvint aussi d'avoir prononcé des mots et d'avoir vécu la plus terrible expérience de sa vie. Et pour un accro au Vicodin, des_ highs_ et des _downs_, il en avait vécu, mais ça c'était l'enfer.

- Non, ça va, je vais bien, grimaça House avec son ton sarcastique habituelle. J'ai toujours besoin de me faire retourner l'estomac le matin pour avoir une agréable journée, ajouta-t-il avec déplaisance en essayant de se redresser pour fouiller dans ses poches pour sa bouteille de Vicodin.

- S'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituelle avec votre Portoloin, insista l'infirmière.

- Non, tout s'est parfaitement bien passé Madame...

- Pomfresh.

- Ouais, c'est ça, continua House en oubliant déjà le nom de l'infirmière. Tout a été parfaitement normale, si ce n'est du fait que ce truc est TOTALEMENT inhabituelle.

L'infirmière le jugea avec un drôle de regard, mais House ne s'en souciait guère, car il avait un autre gros problème... Il ne trouvait plus son flacon de vicodin. La panique l'envahit légèrement, accentuant ainsi la douleur à sa jambe. Le voyant agité, l'infirmière tenta de le calmer en posant ses mains sur l'épaule de l'homme, mais ce dernier la repoussa.

- Où est ma veste, demanda-t-il.

- Sur la chaise, indiqua Pomfresh en désignant l'objet assez loin du lit d'où House reposait.

Sa canne s'y trouvait aussi Et il ragea de devoir clopiner jusqu'à la chaise pour pouvoir atténuer la sulfurante douleur qui lui prenait maintenant tout le côté droit de son corps. Son bras s'engourdissait et même le côté droit de son cerveau commençait à lui faire affreusement mal. House se leva et de sa jambe gauche, il prit appuie et sautilla jusqu'à sa veste. Épuisé par l'effort et par la douleur, il s'assit sur la chaise, en poussant un profond soupir et fouilla dans les poches de sa veste... Qui à sa grande frayeur était aussi vide.

Dans un élan de rage, de colère, de douleur et surtout de manque, House prit sa canne et la frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur, en la fracassant. Pomfresh sursauta et s'indigna face au comportement du médecin.

- Dr. Chase, veuillez vous calmer je vous prie.

- Je ne suis pas le Dr. Chase._ Veuillez ne pas m'insulter je vous prie_, répondit House en parodiant la voix de l'infirmière.

Pomfresh resta sans voix, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème.

- Est-ce qu'il y a du vicodin ici?

- Non.

Réalisant les paroles d'House, Pomfresh confirma sa pensée.

- Nous avons vraiment un problème, déclara-t-elle.

- J'allais le dire, maugréa-t-il en se prenant la jambe à cause de la douleur. Il va falloir en commander.

- Vous êtes un moldu, vous n'êtes pas à votre place ici, lâcha-t-elle.

House cligna des yeux. Peut être était-ce dû à la douleur qui lui bloquait l'esprit, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, le diagnosticien ne trouva rien à redire de particulièrement cinglant. Il ne réussit qu'à murmurer un faible:

- Que voulez-vous dire par là au juste.

HPHMDHPHMDHPHMDHPHMDHPHMDHPHMD

**NEW JERSEY, 11h29 am**

- Je vais le lui faire payer, pesta Chase.

- Allons, c'est juste un peu de vomi, rigola Forman.

- J'en ai plein sur mon sarreau! Ce gosse a bouffé quoi bon sang!

- Il doit y avoir un autre sarreau dans le bureau, déclara Cameron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les trois collègues de House entrèrent justement dans ledit bureau, sans réaliser tout de suite l'absence de leur patron. Ils étaient trop absorbés par leur petit tracas.

Avec dédain, Chase retira son sarreau et le jeta à la poubelle. Il sentit l'odeur de sa chemise et plissa le nez.

- L'odeur s'est imprégnée.

- C'est dans ta tête, déclara Forman en ouvrant un des dossiers qui traînait sur la table.

- On va ouvrir la fenêtre sinon c'est toute la pièce qui va sentir, déclara Cameron en s'exécutant. Forman, appelle le concierge pour qu'il vienne chercher le sarreau.

- Pourquoi se serait à moi de le faire. Et depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres. Fais-le toi même, je suis ton boss.

- Temporairement, marmonna Chase en fouillant dans la penderie du bureau pour un autre sarreau.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de te faire respecter par House, alors cela ne veut pas dire grand chose, répliqua Cameron en perdant toute sa douceur et sa diplomatie habituelle.

Il faut dire que les patients de la clinique l'avait complètement brûlée, elle aussi. En une heure et demie, elle avait été confronté à une femme hystérique et légèrement hypocondriaque, qui croyait dure comme fer qu'elle avait le cancer du sein (alors que c'était en fait un simple suçon de son mari... Yark!), à un homme qui avait un mal de tête persistant (et c'était dû à ses lunettes, qui était trop forte), mais pendant la rencontre, il lui avait ''involontairement'' touché les fesses 3 fois et pour finir, le clou de sa journée était une mère qui avait amené ses deux petits monstres faire leur vaccin contre la grippe. Une tornade aurait fait moins de dégâts à la pauvre salle.

Donc Cameron avait sa patience parti au Mexique et n'avait certainement pas envie que Forman agisse d'une manière condésendante envers elle, surtout alors qu'elle lui demandait un simple service.

Ses deux collègues masculins sentir la frustration dans la voix de Cameron et furent surpris par cette attitude nouvelle chez elle. Ce fut l'arrivée de Wilson qui descendit l'atmosphère tendue d'un cran.

L'oncologiste entra dans le bureau, incertain, devinant la tension.

- Hum... Bonjour.

Les trois collègues de House lui répondirent brièvement, sans trop se soucier de la venu du médecin.

- Je cherche House pour lui remettre sa..., commença-t-il avant de voir que les trois médecins semblaient contrariés. Mais si je dérange, je viendrais plus tard.

- Il est dans son bureau, informa Forman.

- Non, il n'y est pas, corrigea Wilson en vérifiant.

Forman, Chase et Cameron relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent, surpris. Aucun d'eux n'avaient remarqué l'absence du diagnosticien.

- _Encore parti Dieu sait où_, pensa Forman en soupira et en entran dans l'office d'House d'un pas décidé.

- Il a peut être reçu un dossier, supposa Chase en suivant Forman.

- Il serait venu nous chercher dans ce cas, fit remarquer Cameron en imitant Chase.

- Vraiment, déclara Forman peu certain de cette affirmation en fouillant sur le dessus du bureau d'House. Je vais appeler...

- Il n'est pas parti voir un patient, assura Wilson en entrant à son tour dans l'office d'House.

- Et pourquoi pas?

- House irait voir un patient sans ça, demanda-t-il en montrant une petite bouteille de vicodin qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir en me rendant en salle d'examination ce matin, expliqua Wilson en voyant l'air étonné des trois autres médecins. De toute manière, je devais lui en donner un autre flacon de prescription sous...

- Il doit être alors à la pharmacie de l'hôpital, lâcha Forman en prenant le téléphone et en composant le numéro sans du tout se soucier de ce Wilson expliquait. ... Allô? Oui, ici le Dr Eric Forman. Oui... Non, c'est à propos d'un client qui serait peut être passé il y a peu de temps... Gregory House. Oui... Non... Pour du vicodin. V-I-C-O-D-I-N... Hum... Je ne sais pas... Sans doute oui... Oui... Oui... J'attends, c'est bon.

Pendant que Forman discutait avec le responsable, Cameron remarqua une pile de feuilles qui étaient tombé sur le sol. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser (dans un élan de bonté habituelle, qui ne prenait jamais de vacances ELLE, au moins!) et une des lettres attira son attention. Elle avait une étrange forme et texture et l'encre était verte. Intriguée, elle prit la lettre entre ses mains et lu les premières lignes, remarquant qu'elle était adressée à Chase.

- C'est quoi ça, demanda-t-elle en se relevant vers Chase.

- Quoi, quoi, voulu savoir son confrère avant de pâlir devant le fameux '_'quoi''_.

Les joues rouges, Chase saisit la lettre des mains de Cameron et s'éloigna un peu du groupe pour la lire. Wilson regarda l'immunologiste, curieux de savoir le contenu de la lettre. Forman, quant à lui, s'en fichait totalement.

- C'est quoi ça, insista Cameron.

- C'est rien, répondit Chase, dos à elle.

- Oh non ce n'est pas rien, répliqua-t-elle.

- C'est quoi, demanda Wilson aux deux médecins qui se querellaient.

- Ce ''_rien_'', répondit Cameron avec sarcasme, est peut-être le ''_pourquoi_'' de la disparition d'House.

- Quoi?!?

- C'est ridicule, se défendit Chase. Cette lettre n'a rien à voir avec le pourquoi!

- Mais elle dit quoi, voulait savoir Wilson.

- Et elle vient d'où cette lettre, continua Cameron à l'adresse de Chase. C'est quoi sa provenance?

- Mais elle dit quoi, continua Wilson qui détestait rester dans l'ignorance (Il y avait déjà assez de House qui le faisait.).

- Elle dit que Chase a demandé un transfert pour se rendre en... En Angleterre, révéla Cameron en ramassant l'enveloppe et en lisant la provenance. Et il a été accepté.

Un silence s'installa. Réalisant que le vacarme d'arrière-fond avait cessé, Forman releva la tête, trouvant cela étrange.

- C'est _quoi_ le problème?

- Chase a une confirmation pour une demande de transfert en Angleterre et Cameron pense que cela a dû affecter la sensibilité d'House, d'où le ''pourquoi'' de son absence, répondit rapidement Wilson qui n'avait pas envie de voir une autre guerre entre Cameron et Chase.

- Chase a quoi pour quoi, s'exclama Forman en raccrochant le téléphone.

- _Je crois qu'il faudrait améliorer notre vocabulaire_, pensa Wilson en repensant au nombre de fois que le mot ''quoi'' avait été employé dernièrement.

Forman fit le tour du bureau et arracha la lette des mains de Chase. Ce dernier tenta de la reprendre, mais en vain. Comme deux gamins qui se disputent pour un jouet, Forman gardait la lettre hors de porté du médecin australien, tandis que l'autre sautillait pour la récupérer. Exaspérée et voulant s'éviter un mal de tête en vue, Cameron prit la lettre des mains de Forman, sous la prostestation de ce dernier.

- Hé!

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans une maternelle, fit-elle remarquer en lisant la lettre.

- _Elle doit être SPM_, pensèrent Chase, Forman et Wilson.

- Bon, et bien je vais essayer de chercher House, déclara Wilson en regardant sa montre. Il est presque 12h et il doit tout simplement être près de la cafétéria à attendre mon lunch, informa-t-il. _Pour faire le pique-assiette_, pensa-t-il.

- Généraliste dans une école, rigola Forman en prenant un coin de la lettre pour mieux lire. C'est si pénible ici? Si vous voulez mon avis, cela n'a pas dû heurter la sensibilité de House (en a-t-il seulement), mais ça a dû toucher son humour. Il doit être en train de rire de ta gueule en ce moment, fit-il remarqué à Chase.

Taquin, Wilson décida de reporter légèrement son lunch du midi pour lire cette fameuse lettre, par-dessus l'épaule de Cameron. Gêné, mais ne voulant pas le laisser paraître, Chase tenta de reprendre sa lettre.

- J'aimerais bien la lire en paix, fit-il remarquer d'une voix basse.

- Comme nous tous. Prend un numéro, répliqua Forman en gardant ferment son coin.

- Arrêtez, vous allez la briser, déclara Cameron.

- _SPM_, pensèrent encore les trois médecins.

- Hé, regardez ceci, dit Wilson en pointant du doigt une section du paragraphe. ''_Pour accéder à l'école, vous n'avez qu'à prononcer à voix haute trois fois: ''Clatum Veracta Nictum''_ , dicta-t-il en soulignant le texte de son index.

- '' Clatum Veracta Nictum''... Mais ça ne veut rien dire, fit savoir Cameron.

- Ouais, c'est une école de toqués, déclara Forman en relisant le passant. C'est quoi l'arnaque, en disant ''Clamtum Veracta Nictum'', un chaffeur privé vient nous prRREEENNNDDDRRREE!!!!!!!

Le concierge qui passait la moppe dans le corridor, à ce moment même, jura, cette journée, que vers la fin de l'avant-midi, il avait vu 4 éminants docteurs disparaître devant ses yeux.

Et sur le bureau d'House, l'alarme de son cadran sonna deux minutes plus tard, indiquant qu'il était 12h et qu'il était l'heure d'aller faire le pique-assiette dans le repas de Wilson, à la cafétéria. Mais cette journée-là, il n'y eut pas de voleur ou de volé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

HPHMDHPHMDHPHMDHPHMDMHPHMDHPHMHDHPHMD

**POUDLARD, ANGLETERRE, 18h** (décalage horaire, je crois que c'est 6h entre les deux place... on va dire!)

Le voyage des quatre médecins fut aussi pénible qu'il le fut pour House. Lorsqu'ils attérirent sur le sol, leur postérieur entrèrent en contact avec le dur sol de pierre de l'école. L'estomac retourné pour certains et un mal de tête pour d'autres, quand ce n'était pas les deux, ils se relevèrent péniblement.

- Ah, vous voilà, s'exclama une voix familière. Je vous manquais?

Les quatre se tournèrent vers la voix trop bien connue d'House, qui leur souriait, assis confortablement sur une chaise, la jambe droite maintenue en l'air, appuyée sur un tabouret. Sur un plateau, il y avait une tasse et des morceaux de chocolat.

- Désolé pour l'aterrisage brutale, s'excusa simplement House. Il devait y avoir une coussin pour amortir un petit peu la réception, mais ma jambe en avait plus besoin sur le moment, expliqua-t-il en pointant ledit coussin avec sa canne, qui se trouvait sur le tabouret où reposait sa jambe. Et vous n'étiez as TOUS invité, lâcha-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspen à l'intention de Chase.

Ne portant guère attention à ce que le diagnosticien disait, Cameron se prenait le ventre et porta sa main contre sa bouche. La voyant, House pointa rapidement les toilettes de sa canne. Sans attendre, La jeune femme s'y rendit au pas de course, claquant la porte derière elle.

- Tsssss, Chase, Chase, Chase, gronda House. Je ne sais pas si ton père a su t'expliquer ce genre de chose avant de mourir, mais tu sais, quand un monsieur et une madame font des cochonneries, il est important de se protéger pour éviter ce genre de chose, déclara-t-il en pointant la porte où Cameron s'était enfermée.

- JE NE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE, cria-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un son qui désignait très bien son haut de coeur.

- SPM? demanda-t-il à ses confrères.

- Je parirais bien 20 billets sur ça, répondit Forman.

- Ça a l'air d'allez pour toi, fit remarquer Wilson.

- Ouais, approuva House. J'ai eu toute l'attention d'une symphatique infirmière, mais elle est trop vieille pour toi, alors ne pense même pas à te la faire, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de son ami. Symphatique, mais elle a juste eu l'audace de me confondre avec Skippy que voici.

Wilson croisa les bras en soupirant et en faisant sa tête typiquement Wilsonnienne, tandis que Chase faisait tout le temps la tête que Chase faisait quand il avait de répliquer une phrase bien cuisante à House, mais qu'il s'abstenait car il savait très bien que cela finirait à son désavantage.

- Ensuite, j'ai eu du chocolat et un truc qu'il appelle de la bière avec du beurre. Honnêtement, ces Britishs ont un sacré bon goût pour l'alcool et leur chocolat contient je ne sais pas quoi, mais il a comme cette sorte de chaleur dans tout mon corps. En toute expérience, je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi les femmes en sont folles, c'est presque aussi satisfaisant qu'un orgasme. Non, pas satisfaisant, le mot jsute serait jouissif. Et ensuite...

House était si absorbé par son discour sans vraiment d'intérêt (comme s'il le faisait exprès... Juste une peu), qu'il ne remarqua pas que ni Forman, ni Chase et même Wilson, ne l'écoutait plus depuis un certain temps, trop occupés à observer le lieu étrange où ils avaient attérit. Une foule de questions se chamboulaient dans leur tête.

Où? Qui? Comment? Quoi?... Hum... Toujours ce ''quoi''... Wilson commençait à en avoir assez de ce mot. Il l'avait entendu combien de fois aujourd'hui... Et malheureusement, il sentait qu'il allait devoir le subir encore beaucoup dans les heures, voirs les minutes qui suiveront.

- ... et là vous êtes apparus brusquement et...

House finit par se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoutait et et claqua deux fois dans ses mains. Ses trois confrères se retournèrent vers lui.

- J'aimerais bien avoir l'attention que je mérite en ce moment, dit-il.

Wilson et Forman ouvrirent la bouche, mais House les arrêta en pointant sa canne vers eux.

- Le premier qui fait une blague douteuse avec ce que je viens de dire subira un examen de la prostate avec ma canne.

Tous s'abstièrent. Cameron en profita pour ressortir des toilettes, l'air penaude et blanche. Elle adressa une faible sourire de gêne à ses collègues.

- Désolée, je crois que mon déjeuner... enfin...

- Je sais, la bouffe de la cafétéria. Ne plus jamais y toucher, approuva House.

- Où sommes-nous, demanda Cameron en regardant autour d'elle en reprenant ses esprits.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit joyeusement House comme s'il s'amusait de la situation. Mais moi je sais que je suis dans un trip de la mort.

- Vicodin, lâcha Chase.

- Non Skippy. Ma canne, déclara House en montrant ledit objet avec un émerveillement légèrement poussé.

Ses collègues le regardèrent, se posant en se moment de sérieusement question sur sa santé mentale, Madame Pomfresh en profita pour entrer en ce moment même, accompagné d'un vieillard. En voyant Cameron l'air toute faible, l'infirmière en Pomfresh refit rapidement le dessus.

- Ma pauvre madmoiselle. Vous êtes pâle. Venez vous asseoir et prenez du chocolat, ordonna-t-elle en l'assoiyant sur la chaise la plus proche et en allant prendre du chocolat dans la pile d'House.

- Hé, c'est le mien, fit savoir le diagnosticien.

Pomfresh ne tient pas compte du commentaire d'House et en donna à Allison, qui le refusa poliment.

- Non merci, je vais bien, je vous assure et... Couff Couff Er!

Pomfresh ne tenu aussi pas compte des paroles de Cameron et lui fourra le morceau de chocolat dans la bouche, manquant de prêt d'étouffer la pauvre docteur, qui fut obligée de l'avaler. Pendant ce temps, Dumbuldore observa les 5 visiteurs, intrigués et un peu surpris.

- Pomfresh, puis-je savoir qui sont ces gens, demanda-t-il à son infirmière.

- Je l'ignore moi-même Mr. le directeur. Je ne m'attendais qu'à recevoir Mr Chase, pour la confirmation de son poste...

Chase baissa les yeux, par la gêne.

- Le vilain petit canard veut quitter la mare, lui fit remarquer House. Mais t'inquiète, il n'y a que dans les contes qu'il devient un cygne.

- Et c'est cet homme qui est apparu en premier, raconta Pomfresh. Je croyais qu'il était Mr Chase, donc je n'ai pas pris la peine de vous déranger pour si peu... Mais Professeur... C'est un moldu...

Silence...

- Et si je ne m'abuse, Professeur Dumbuldore, ils le sont tous.

- C'est quoi des molles dodus, chuchota Chase à Forman.

- Des pas sorciers, répondit House en croquant dans son morceau de chocolat. Huummm. Délicieux, est-ce que je peux en avoir d'autres, demanda-t-il à Pomfresh. Et dis-te moi qui est votre fournisseur, car je vais lui en acheter une boîte pleine.

À cet instant précis, Wilson, Forman, Chase et Cameron n'eurent plus aucun doute: la santé mentale d'House était vraiment atteinte. Après on vient dire que la drogue ne fait pas tant de dommage au cerveau et que les médecins sont paranos.

- Plus jamais de vicodin, déclara Wilson à l'intention de son ami.

- Je te le laisse. Je me prendrais de ce chocolat.

- Alors je peux jeter ça, répliqua son ami en lui montrant sa petite boîte de prescription.

En une fraction de seconde, House fut sur pied et en deux enjambés, aidé de sa canne, il arracha le flacon des mains de Wilson, l'ouvrit et avala les quatres derniers cachets.

- Tu sais comment me prendre par les sentiments _chéri_, déclara House en avalant rapidement les comprimés.

- Dans l'état où il se trouve, je ne crois pas que c'était la meilleure des solutions, fit remarquer Cameron à Wilson avec son ton Cameronnien.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis _maman_, marmonna House, qui ne voulait plus jamais, au grand jamais revivre une expérience de manque quitte à se marier avec un flacon de vicodin.

Les médecins avaient totalement oubliés la présence de Pomfresh et Dumbuldore, qui regardaient la scène avec une certaine incompréhension, mêlé de septicisme. Pendant qu'ils se parlaient, Dumbuldore en profita pour tirer la situation au clair.

- Expliquez-moi depuis le dépuis Pompom, je me sens un peu déboussolé.

- Et bien j'ai contacté la personne que vous m'avez référé il y a deux jours, Mr Chase, afin qu'il puisse avoir un entretien et une confirmation pour la demande de son poste aujourd'hui.

- D'où l'abolition momentané des sorts de protection de Poudlard, je me souviens de cela Pompom, sourit chaleureusement Dumbuldore. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment tous ces gens, moldus, qui plus est, sont arrivés ici.

Pendant que Pomfresh expliquait tout ce qu'elle savait, House continuait de déblatéré une histoire qui semblait sans queue ni tête pour ses confrères (et consoeur, ne jamais oublier Cameron sinon elle a le don de vous faire sentir coupable, même des fois pour House... Pas souvent, mais des fois...).

- Il faut partir d'ici, déclara Forman.

- Wow, tu as trouvé cela tout seul Mr Puff Dady, rétorqua House. On ne peut pas partir d'ici tout de suite bon sang! Ma canne! Regardez ma canne!

Exaspéré, Wilson attrapa la canne d'House et la regarda rapidement avant de la lui redonner.

- Et alors?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, insista House.

- Rien, répondit Cameron qui la regarda à son tour.

- Justement, s'exclama House sur le même ton que cet imbécile dans son bain avait crié ''Euréka''.

- Suis-je le seul qui ne comprend rien, demanda Chase.

- Ce n'est pas un grand changement, rigola Forman.

- Juste pour ça, je t'augmente, ajouta House.

- Mais c'est quoi le point où tu veux en venir Greg, demanda Wilson en commença à regretter le fait qu'il lui avait donné ses pillules.

- Ma canne!

- Elle n'a rien votre fichue canne, coupa Chase.

- Justement tête de dingos (l'animal d'Australie). Justement. Ton résonnement le plus logique de la journée.

- Le point House, le point! Quel est le point, s'impatienta Wilson. _Il le fait exprès ou quoi_, pensa-t-il ensuite. _Il le fait voyons, suis-je bête..._

- Élémentaire mon cher Watson, annonça enfin House avec un ton britannique. Il y a moins d'une demi-heure, cette maudite cane était brisée, déclara-t-il avec sa voix normale en brandissant sa canne avec véchéance en manquant de heurter ses collègues. Et maintenant, elle ne l'est plus.

Ses collègues restèrent sans voix.

- Ta canne...

- Elle l'a réparé avec une baguette magique, s'exclama House en pointant du doigt Pomfresh.

Un autre silence s'installa encore. Décidément, House avait le don de sapper l'ambiance. Ce fut Dumbuldore qui coupa ce silence.

- Et bien cela est confirmé, ils sont bien moldus, déclara-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

- Mais Professeur, cela est... impossible. Où est Mr Chase alors?

House, Wilson, Cameron et Forman se tournèrent vers Chase, qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je suis Robert Chase, se présenta-t-il en levant la main.

- Mais alors... Professeur, c'est impossible, comment avez-vous pu me référer un moldu, s'exclama Pomfresh.

- C'est une question que j'aimerais bien poser à ma chère amie, déclara le directeur de l'école avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

- Et on pourrait savoir qui est votre chère amie, demande House.

- Mlle Lisa Cuddy.

Autre silence, qui pour une fois n'était pas causer par House ou à cause d'House.

- QUOI!?!

- Le Dr. Cuddy, s'étonna Forman.

- Vous connaissez Cuddy, demanda Wilson par-dessus Forman.

- Non, c'est pas ça la bonne question bande d'imbécile, lança House, visiblement sous le choc. La vraie question, c'est COMMENT Cuddy VOUS connaît, vous, et votre bande de magiciens.

- Sorciers, corrigea gentiment Dumbuldore.

- Ouais, ouais, peu importe, répondit House avec son attitude typiquement Housienne. Alors comment?

- Et bien... Mlle Cuddy a été une élève de l'école de Salem, qui est venu finir ses études à Poudlard vers la quatrième année, si ma mémoire est bonne. Une charmante jeune fille, pleine d'esprit... Elle a gradué avec succès, mais je l'ai perdu de vue après ses études en médicomagie.

- Stop, un instant, rembobinez la machine, le coupa House.

- Vous dites qu'elle est venue étudiez ici, répéta Wilson, étonné.

- Cela veut dire...

- Que Cuddy est une sorcière, termina Wilson en complétant la phrase de Cameron.

Autre silence (d'où le diction: quand on a rien à dire, mieux vaut se taire... Mais même quand il n'a rien à dire, House ne sait jamais ce taire.)

- Ça fait longtemps que je vous le disais les gars, déclara-t-il avec son air satisfait et moqueur. Mais vous ne vouliez pas me croire quand je vous disais que cette bonne femme était une sorcière.

**À suivre...**

HPHMDHPHMDHPHMDHPHMDHPHMD

MERCI À:

Lainseray, Fanny, Auctor, Tadzio, Real or not?, Rose Potter1, Manouchkai, Amy et Shadowdeyso, pour les gentilles reviews. Merci beaucoup! Mais je ne veux pas vous faire de faux espoirs, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de régulière, malheureusement, mais je vais tâcher de la finir. Merci encore.


End file.
